phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries on Phineas and Ferb
This is a list of countries around the world featured in Phineas and Ferb. Albania *Heinz Doofenshmirtz is apparently "never welcome in Albania ever again" ("We Call it Maze"). Australia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Liam McCracken said to have came from there to hunt Perry the Platypus ("Primal Perry"). Belgium *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Bulgaria *Their folk dancing was mentioned by Phineas ("The Beak"). Cambodia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Canada *Perry the Platypus and Lyla Lolliberry cooperated in a Canadian mission ("Sidetracked"). *Montreal can be seen in ("Just Desserts") Chile *Candace was transported to Easter Island by an app in her phone ("Candace Disconnected"). China *Numerous characters were involved in an effort to rescue Princess Isabella from Doofus Khan ("Doof Dynasty"). *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Drusselstein *The childhood country of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *Drusselstein's Princess Baldegunde visited Danville, giving an award to Roger Doofenshmirtz. ("Make Play") *Visited by Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in an effort to obtain some doonkelberries ("The Doonkelberry Imperative"). Ecuador *Bob Webber and Tiana Webber were married in Danville before traveling to the Galapagos Islands. ("Candace's Big Day") Egypt *Heinz Doofenshmirtz visited Egypt, discovering a special ancient tune, which he later used to summon an alien armada ("The Lizard Whisperer"). France *Many of the main characters spent time in Paris ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *The Eiffel Tower has been featured in multiple episodes ("Rollercoaster", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Germany *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Greece *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Greenland (Denmark) *Professor Bannister, being from Greenland, attempted to annex Canada there ("Sidetracked"). Iceland *Visited by Perry the Platypus while on a "wild goose chase" ("Undercover Carl"). India *Baljeet Tjinder is from India. *The Taj Mahal in Agra was stolen by Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were in India searching for the Amulet of Juatchadoon. ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon") Israel (or Jordan) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives from Jerusalem ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *Phineas and Ferb found a lost verse of Hey Diddle Diddle in the Dead Sea ("Moon Farm"). However, this could have been in either Israel or Jordan, since the border between these two nations goes through the Dead Sea. Italy *The Colosseum was stolen by Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz visited the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and was informed that pizza was not sold there. This later became part of a backstory of one of Doofenshmirtz's schemes ("We Call it Maze"). *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Japan *Many of the main characters spent time in Tokyo, while Stacy Hirano has some relatives and her grandmother all residing in Tokyo ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Kenya *Many of the main characters spent time in Africa ("Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). Madagascar *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Mali *Candace was transported to Timbuktu by an app in her phone ("Candace Disconnected"). Mexico *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives from Mexico ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). Monaco *Perry the Platypus visited Monte Carlo on a "wild goose chase" ("Undercover Carl"). Mongolia *Heinz Doofenshmirtz was transported back in time to a historical Mongolian era ("Lotsa Latkes"). Nepal *Many of the main characters spent time in the Himalayas ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Netherlands *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Panama *Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher were in Panama in a search for the Amulet of Juatchadoon ("Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon"). Poland *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Russia *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Singapore *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Spain *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Sweden *Derek Dukensson is a Swedish exchange student ("S'Winter"). Switzerland *Phineas is in Switzerland receiving an award 20 years into the future ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Tanzania *Bob and Tiana Webber climbed Kilimanjaro ("Candace's Big Day"). *Kilimanjaro was featured during a mishap with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus ("What Do It Do?"). United Arab Emirates *Visited while Bouncin' Around the World ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). United Kingdom *The Fletcher side of the family is from England. ("My Fair Goalie") *Many of the main characters have spent time in London ("A Hard Day's Knight", "Elementary My Dear Stacy"). *Jeremy Johnson has a British background ("Moon Farm"). United States *Danville, the primary setting of the show, is located in the Tri-State Area, in the United States. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has relatives in New Mexico. ("La Candace-Cabra"). *When Liam McCracken was ejected from the Danville Botanical Gardens, one of the elderly female aides said that he was from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ("Primal Perry"). Uruguay *Stacy Hirano becomes the President of Uruguay ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Tiana Webber once pointed out that a hairstyle exhibited by Candace Flynn was "all the rage in Montevideo" ("Candace's Big Day"). Category:Locations Category:Lists